Episode 7318 (14th October 2015)
Plot The police set up the reconstruction behind The Woolpack as Kerry and Bernice watch on. Kerry is disappointed to learn that the reconstruction will not be on TV and it is just for the police to jog peoples memories. Priya tells Rishi that she is worried that Kirin and Jai were out together last night and Kirin didn't come home. Adam goes to finish Johnny's video as Chas puts on a front over the reconstruction. Kirin returns to the factory demanding the money Jai promised, otherwise he will go to the police and say he made him take the blame. Lawrence arrives in the village in the back of a police car while Rakesh tells Chrissie that he is flattered that she tried it on but he is with Priya. Jai transfers the money to Kirin's account and assures him the cordials contract is safe. As Jai and Kirin announce the contract to the staff Priya discovers the bank transfer. Rakesh assures Chrissie that the reconstruction will clear Lawrence but he receives a phone call from a police contact telling him Kirin was arrested last night and confronts him. Lawrence is vague during the reconstruction. Leyla talks Eric into holding a hen party at the B&B but Finn doesn't like the idea of making money on the back of Eric's grief. Rakesh is furious with Jai for getting his son involved in Class-A drugs, but Jai insists it was good Kirin was there as he has more to lose than him. Jai assumes that Rakesh was the one who called the police on him but Priya admits it was her. The villagers watch on as Chas takes part in the reconstruction and her details don't match Lawrence's version of events. Jai is enraged that Priya called the police and Rishi knew about it, which also causes an argument between Priya and Rakesh. Chas breaks down during the reconstruction and Aaron leads her back into the pub. Chrissie accidentally lets it slip to Priya that Rakesh was with her yesterday. While in the pub, Rakesh tells Kirin that he has thrown his life away by accepting the money. Priya confronts Rakesh for lying and tells him he will be sleeping on the sofa. Chas tells Aaron that she was scared and she could have told the police he came from the direction of the shot, although Aaron reassures her that he did not shoot Robert. Rishi tells Priya that Jai thinks he is untouchable and she insists he has to do something. Rishi tells her that he had a clause inserted in to the factory contract that means he can get Jai out of the factory. Adam goes to add the scrapyard footage to the video for Johnny. As he watches the video he sees Aaron hiding the gun in the bonnet of one of the cars in the background. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *DC Henry - Sushil Chudasama Locations *The Woolpack - Car park, public bar and backroom *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *The Grange - Guest lounge *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes